Snowfall
by remi-it-is-a-girl's-name
Summary: Henry and Scotty are working together to make something and, of course, something goes wrong.


**Hello! This is a one-shot, written as a request for ZenaraTheDragon. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"And just turn that there." said Scotty.

"Hey, hand me the micro filament binder?" asked Henry.

"Here ye are."

"Thanks." Henry took it. The two men hardely spoke for awhile, neither really liked speaking while working.

About fifteen minutes later, they both backed away from what they were doing.

"Looks good ta me." said Scotty. Henry and Scotty had been working on a device they called a climatic progress determinator.

The CPD (as they called it) was meant to be used to scan any geographical area-up to the size of a continent even-and create a projection of it's weather and climatic changes for up to ten years in advance. They had made a small prototype and tested it in a controlled enviroment six months earlier. The minature CPD had been able to give them accurate hour-by-hour forcasts the entire time.

Now, the full-scale device was finished. It could allow evacuations for tornadoes and other unstoppable natural disaters to happen long beforehand, saving lives and possesions.

"Okay, I'm connect it to the computer so that it can record it's results, and then turn it on." said Henry. He did so.

The device roared to life. Rumbling loudly.

"It's not supposed to do that!" Scotty yelled. Suddenly the device stopped. It was still going, but now the CPD was only humming slightly.

"Huh, must of just been a problem with the initiation sequence." guessed Henry. "Nothing to worry about. Results coming in. Let's see this month- Oh no."

"What's the matter, Henry?"

"It's doesn't work. It's saying it supposed to snow, today. But it doesn;t snow in Eureka, and it's June! And on top of that, look at the sky, entirely clear! So there is not even the chance of some freak snowstorm happening."

"I wouldnae sound so sure of yourself, laddie." said Scotty "I've seen stranger things happen, and so have you."

"That is true, but it doesn't mean it's gonna happen. I'm going to run a diagnostic. Figure out where it's messed up." Henry walked over to the machine, lifted up a panel and started typing something in on a keypad. A loud beeping started.

"What is that?" asked Scotty. "Nothing should be making this sound. Is it even the CPD?"

"Unfortunantly, yes." said Henry. Scotty pushed in next to Henry to help figure out what was wrong. The beeping got faster. Scotty started typing rapidly on the keyboard, it finally it stopped. Silence.

"Thank God!" said Henry. The beeping started again. Faster. Then a thrumming sound.

"I think now would be a good time ta run." said Scotty. Both he and henry bolted. A good thing too, The CPD began to sputter, and then blew up.

Pieces of the machine were flying everywhere, and what hadn't left it's orignal postion, was burning into a melted pile of plastic. The smell was disgusting.

Scotty and Henrey had been hiding behind Henry's truck. They got out to survey the damage. There was hardly anything left, just scraps. All the data was still on Henry's computer, whihc had been spared andy damage.

"I donnae think it's gonna work." said Scotty, kneeling over the wreakage. He covered his hands with his sleeves and picked up a smoldering piece of the control panel. "Everything worked just fine in the models. So why did the CPD go up like a firecracker?"

"Who knows? Maybe the computer recorded something." said Henry. He started scanning the data saved on his computer.

"Scotty, when we didn't have that right piece to make the projectional accuracy regulator, you rigged up a replacement. What did you use?"

"A piece from one of my failed projects. It was in near-perfect condition though." said Montgomery. "It was deisgned to be used in a weather manipulation grid, I was going to use it for a temporal machanics-" something rumbled. Both men looked up. Dark clouds were rolling in, and the tempurature began to drop.

"It's going to snow." said Henry. And sure enough, it did.

* * *

Scotty and Henry moved inside to where it was warm. Henry pulled up the data from the CPD on his computer.

"The CPD was meant to predict weather. But for an important part of it, we used a device meant to regulate weather." said Henry.

"And not just that, I had been using it in a temporal mechanics project." said Scotty. "Part of the computing for the climatice progress determinator was wired through it."

"So instead of predicting weather, it modified weather, and was able to do it in a rapid, to-heck-with-time manner." finished Henry. He looked through the projections on the computer screen. "But it seems as if this is the only abnormal weather it managed to creat before going up." Scotty looked outside. Snow was already piling up. Smoke was stil rising from the remains of the device that had caused all this trouble, but that would soon be stopped by the blanket of snow settling over it.

"How long is this supposed ta last?" asked Scotty.

"According to this, it will continue at this rate for an hour and ten minutes, and then lessen substantially, but continue for three more hours. Both men looked outside, peopel were looking up at the sky in amazement. And children were already making makeshift sleds and having snowball fights.

"Wanna make some snowmobiles?" asked Henry. "I probably have enough parts laying around to make two."

"Race you to finish." said Scotty, and both of them headed back out to the workshop.

* * *

Scotty finished first, but Henry's ended up working better, even though both worked fine. Both snowmobiles were handed over to some of the older, more trustworthy kids to take the younger ones on rides. A couple hours later, the snow stopped entirely, the tempurature rose. By the next day, you couldn't even tell there had ever been snow.

Henry and Scotty were both back in outside. Salvaging what was left of the CPD.

"You know," said Henry, "the principle behind the CPD was sound, if we did it again, and used the right parts. it would probably work."

"True. It most liekyl would work jsut fine." said Scotty, picking up and surveying a piece before tossing it away. He looked at Henry. "When do you wanna start?"

"No time like the present." said Henry.

"Just what I was thinking."


End file.
